


All We Want Is Your Soul

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Mr. Wheezy asks the Devil for a little help





	All We Want Is Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually for an AU that my friends and I came up with so uh, no worries if you don't get it

Wheezy knelt sniveling and groveling at the foot of the Devil’s throne. His hands clasped together in prayer and shaking, he was all but screaming. The Devil eyed him with an amused look, sitting tall and powerful over him like the deity Wheezy treated him as. He tapped a long claw on the arm of his seat as he looked down at the beggar below him. He grinned as Wheezy again repeated the phrase he’d been crying,

“Please, save him..”

The Devil had knowledge of a boy, in the man’s counterfeit custody, who really ought to have been taken away from him years ago. He had knowledge of their situation, and how the boy was currently back at Wheezy’s apartment, laying out cold on the bathroom floor.

“Don’t you think you should be back with him,” The Devil sneered, trying to keep the smile out of his voice but failing, “Instead of in a casino?” 

Wheezy glanced up at him, nobody could mistake his tone of voice. He pulled his clasped and shaking hands apart and wiped his eyes, choking on his words as he tried to speak. The Devil shushed him with a slam of his trident on the ground and lifted the man’s chin up with his foot. He pierced his eyes with his own and made him gasp at the feeling of someone looking directly into his soul.

“What will you give me for his safety?” He purred out, thumbing the prongs on his trident. Wheezy sat up on his haunches, trying to even out his breathing, though the oppressively hot and heavy air was making it difficult. He swallowed and spoke. 

“Anything.” He said, his eyes darting around the Devil’s. He found himself clasping his hands again when the being before him grinned. He spoke again. “Anything, please… I just need him to be safe and happy..” His voice was wavering. “If not now, then eventually. I don’t care what happens to me.” 

The Devil raised an eyebrow at his confession. He sat up fully, staring at the man with such intensity that Wheezy thought his heart might burst. 

“Your soul, perhaps?” He growled, trying to intimidate the man. He couldn’t stop the crook of a smile when Wheezy reiterated, anything. 

“Yes.”

A strong soul he had.

“You realize what that entails, correct?” He asked, again lazily slouching in his throne. “It means I’ll own you. Not only will your soul be mine, but also your heart, body, and mind.” 

He tapped on the armrest again.

“Do we have a deal?” He extended his hand. 

Wheezy stood up on shaking legs and met that hand with his, a cold shock running through his arm at the contact. The Devil smiled. 

“When the boy comes of age,” He spoke, “Is when you’ll see me again. When our deal comes to fruition.” He manifested a quill and parchment, letting go of the man’s hand. They floated gently towards him and he signed, the paper rolling up and vanishing. 

“I promise, I’ll keep him safe. Now spend your precious time with him, he’s waiting for you.”


End file.
